Rex (Star Wars)
Star Wars: The Clone Wars |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels |voice = Dee Bradley Baker |fullname = CT-7567 |personality = Loyal, tough, trustworthy, no-nonsense |appearance = Tan skin, black hair, white armor and helmet with blue detailing, kama, scar to the right of his forehead |occupation = Clone Captain (formerly) Commander of the Rebel Alliance |affiliations = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance |home = Kamino |friends = Cody, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Fives, Jesse, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Echo, Hevy, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Sabine Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla, C1-10P, Gregor, Wolffe, Jun Sato, Kalani, Battle Droids, Agent Kallus, AP-5, Jan Dodonna, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa, C-3PO, R2-D2 |enemies = Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, Darth Maul, Stormtroopers, Brom Titus, Kalani (formerly), Battle Droids, Agent Kallus (formerly), Arihnda Pryce, Thrawn, Death Troopers, Wullf Yularen, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (formerly), Palpatine |likes = Victory, his team |dislikes = Losing, troopers dying, traitors, Stormtrooper armor |possessions = Two DC-15 blaster pistols DC-15A blaster rifle |quote = "That's not your choice to make. You swore an oath to the Republic. You have a duty." "I'm always first, kid." "I hope you've brought a better class of soldiers than those Stormtroopers." |alignment = Good}} Captain Rex (birth number CT-7567) is a former clone trooper captain of the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR) who fought alongside Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his then-apprentice Ahsoka Tano (until she left the Jedi Order after being framed for bombing the Coruscant Jedi Temple and murdering Letta Turmond by Barriss Offee, the real saboteur). He was the captain and leader of the legendary 501st Legion. At the end of the war, he led the 501st in the Siege of Mandalore alongside Ahsoka, who had asked the Jedi Order for assistance in retaking the planet from Darth Maul's forces. Following the execution of Order 66, Rex was the only clone to not turn against Ahsoka, as he had previously removed their inhibitor chip that compelled him to follow all orders. After he and Ahsoka faked their deaths, Rex went into exile on Seelos with fellow clones Gregor and Wolffe. Rex is later recruited by the crew of the Ghost to join the Rebellion. Background Personality Rex is a gruff, aggressive, and fearless captain among the clone troopers. Aside from his strength, he is an excellent tactician and capable of cunning maneuvers around his enemies, despite Rex's serious demeanor, he has a good sense of humor, as well as a strong sense of loyalty, honor, and good morals. He also cares about his fellow soldiers and clones, recognizing them as if they were his own brothers. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Despite his old age; as a former clone captain, Rex is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Marksman:' Despite his old age; as a former Clone Captain, Rex is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Rex is highly intelligent. As a former clone captain, Rex is an extremely skilled tactician and a capable leader. *'High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will:' As a former clone captain, Rex has been trained to resist interrogation as a prisoner of war. Initially, he was vulnerable to Force Mind trick (mind control) powers, although, throughout the Clone Wars, Rex's willpower increases to the point where he is completely resistant to all forms of mind control powers. Weapons and Equipment Armor *'Phase II Clone Trooper armor:' Rex utilizes Phase II Clone Trooper armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle. Blaster *'DC-15A blaster rifle:' Rex utilized a DC-15A blaster rifle as his weapon of choice. Former Weapons and Equipment Armor *'Phase I Clone Trooper armor:' Rex utilized Phase I Clone Trooper armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle. Blasters *'First DC-17 hand blaster:' Rex utilized a DC-17 hand blaster pistol as his main weapon of choice. *'Second DC-17 hand blaster:' Rex utilized a DC-17 hand blaster pistol as his second weapon of choice. *'DC-15A blaster:' Rex utilized a DC-15A blaster as his third weapon of choice. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Rex appeared as a prominent character in the series, who is in several episodes. He is good friends with Anakin Skywalker, Cody, and Ahsoka Tano. He was the only one besides Anakin who saw right away that Ahsoka was being framed and was devastated when she refused to rejoin the Jedi Order. He was also devastated when ARC trooper Fives died, as they had known each other since fighting together to save the Rishi outpost. He is tough and loyal, evidenced when Asajj Ventress interrogated him and he refused to talk. At some point after Fives' death, Rex had his inhibitor chip removed. At the end of the war, Ahsoka contacted the Republic in hopes of having them assist her in retaking Mandalore from Darth Maul's puppet leadership. However, Chancellor Palpatine publicly revealed himself as a Sith Lord and issued Order 66, which caused the clones to turn on their Jedi generals, including Ahsoka. After faking their own deaths, Ahsoka and Rex parted ways, with Rex going into retirement. Star Wars Rebels Rex appears in the second season of ''Star Wars Rebels where he is the leader of a trio of Clone Wars survivors - he and clone officers Wolffe and Gregor, living on an old AT-TE in the Seelos system. Rex and his brothers are surprised by the arrival of the Jedi Kanan Jarrus, and quickly, Wolffe and Gregor open fire. Kanan, however, deflects them back, but Ezra Bridger, Kanan's apprentice, stops the fighting. As the rebels and clones bond, Kanan still has sour feelings for the troopers, but Ezra looks up to Rex. As Rex puts together a list of locations for possible rebel bases, Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Ezra, and Kanan help Gregor and Wolffe hunt for a giant worm. However, unbeknownst to the rebels and Rex and Gregor, Wolffe contacts the Empire and gives them the rebels' location. An Imperial probe droid zones in on them, and gives their location to the Imperial command. Rex and Kanan then confront Wolffe about his betrayal, and he replies that he simply wanted to protect his brothers. He then joins the rebels and clones as they battle the probe droid and wait for the arrival of the Imperial war machine. When Imperial Agent Kallus arrives with three Imperial AT-AT walkers, despite losing one to a sandstorm, Kallus has the other two, including the one he's piloting, engage Rex and the other clones as they buy time for the Lothal rebels to escape. However, the clones' AT-TE is no match for its Imperial descendants, and just as Kallus is about to finish them off, Kanan and Ezra return to commandeer the second AT-AT with Zeb, turning it on Kallus' until Rex delivers the killing blow with the main cannon of the AT-TE to the lightly-armored neck of the AT-AT, its weak spot. Kallus and his pilots escape, and the clones join the rebels, allowing Rex to reunite with Ahsoka, calling her "Commander" as he did during the Clone Wars. Some time later, Rex joins Ezra and Zeb to collect proton bombs from a wrecked Separatist ship, only to find a collection of battle droids still operational under the command of Super Tactical Droid Kalani from the Onderon occupation during the Clone Wars. Kalani had prevented his droids from being deactivated when Darth Sidious and Darth Vader sent out the call for the Separatist Droid Army to shut down following Vader executing Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and the other Separatist leaders, ending the Clone Wars, as Kalani wanted to end it on his terms. However, when the Empire arrives to the area, Ezra convinces Rex and Kalani to put aside their differences and focus on escaping from the Empire, whom Ezra logically tells Kalani are the real tyranny that the Separatists had been fighting against since the Empire was originally the Republic. As they prepare to flee, Rex calls it "the last day in the Grand Army of the Republic" as he prepares for battle. Once they escape the Empire, Kalani and his surviving droids part ways with the rebels, but not without agreeing with Rex that, thanks to Ezra, they could finally consider the Clone Wars officially over and make peace with each other. Rex was with some of the other rebels when he receives Senator Mon Mothma's call to unite into a single Rebel Alliance to face the Empire together. However, they are soon forced to abandon Chopper Base on Atollon when their location is compromised by Grand Admiral Thrawn knowing where they were and taking Agent Kallus, who was now a Rebel spy, prisoner. Both Phoenix Squadron and General Dodonna's combined fleets are no match for Thrawn and the Imperial fleet from Lothal, blocking their escape with two gravity well generator-equipped Interdictors, and tearing the combined Rebel fleet apart, forcing the remaining survivors to return to Atollon, where they are soon surrounded by Thrawn and his troops. However, before Thrawn can execute them, he is interrupted by an unnatural storm created by the Bendu, who demands all Rebel and Imperial forces to leave his planet at once or face annihilation by him. The distraction allows Rex, Hera, and the surviving Rebels to flee, while a Mandalorian strike team led by Ezra and Sabine take out the remaining Interdictor after Commander Sato sacrificed himself and the Phoenix Home to take out the first one. Having escaped Thrawn and his forces, the surviving Rebels make haste retreating to Rebel Headquaters on Yavin IV. Relationships Friends and Allies Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader During the Clone Wars, Rex and Anakin led the 501st and fought together side by side against the Separatists. Rex is very respectful to his general and obeyed his orders usually without question. However, it is unknown if Rex is aware that his general had turned into a Sith Lord; as Rex was no longer in command of 501st when it marched on the Coruscant Jedi Temple during Order 66. Ahsoka Tano Rex first met Ahsoka during the Battle of Christophsis, when she was assigned to Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, throughout the Clone Wars the two became good friends. Initially, Ahsoka believed that because she was a Jedi and he was a captain, that she outranked him, but Rex told her that experience outranks everything; he soon developed a high level of respect for her, as the captain became somewhat of another mentor to Ahsoka, particularly in warfare. The two often saved each other's lives during the Clone Wars and shared a friendly bond similar to the bond Ahsoka shared with Anakin, but not quite as close. Nearing the end of the Clone Wars, Rex also held a high degree of trust in her, being one of the few people that were doubtful of her being guilty of committing murder and bombing the Jedi Temple. His reaction to her departure from the Jedi Order is unknown. When meeting the Ghost crew, Rex told them that any friend of Ahsoka's is a friend of his, showing that they still have a close friendship sixteen years after her departure from the Jedi Order and renouncing her command position in the Grand Army of the Republic. Rex was deeply saddened when he learned of Ahsoka's apparent death on Malachor. Obi-Wan Kenobi During the Clone Wars, Rex and Obi-Wan worked with each other on some of their missions together, Obi-Wan agreed with Cody that Rex is a smart man and believes that he always thinks on his feet. It is unknown if Rex and Obi-Wan ever saw each other after Order 66; before the latter was killed by Darth Vader. Ezra Bridger Rex serves as a grandfather-figure to Ezra. While Ezra finds Rex very interesting because of his past as a soldier and being in the Clone Wars. While Kanan refuses to trust Rex, Ezra believes they can, he also becomes somewhat of another mentor to Ezra, particularly in warfare. Kanan Jarrus Kanan was initially distrustful and hostile towards Rex and his fellow clones due to the events of Order 66. When they went undercover as stormtroopers to rescue Ezra, commander Sato, and his crew, they managed to work together well in a way reminescent of the clone troopers and their Jedi Generals during the Clone Wars. After this, Kanan finally put his animosity towards clones behind him when he gave Rex a salute of respect, which the captain gladly returned. Agent Kallus Rex and Kallus initially started out as enemies; Kallus regarded the clone troopers to be obsolete and not a real threat whereas Rex bravely goaded Kallus after refusing to stand down or give up the rebels he was aiding. Kallus chose to make an example of Rex and his men, only to underestimate them and be sent running with his tail between his legs. Later, when Garazeb Orrelios indirectly recruited Kallus into the Rebel Alliance, going under the codename "Fulcrum", becoming one of the rebellion's informants, the two would become allies. Leia Organa One of his main Rebel commanders, Bail's adoptive daughter, and the biological daughter of Anakin and Padme. Fought alongside her during Battle of Endor. Enemies Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Like Anakin Skywalker at first, Rex respected and admired Palpatine for his clean slate. However, unlike his Jedi General, his respect for the Supreme Chancellor was never to the point of having a blind spot for him. When Fives told him and Anakin about Palpatine's role in a conspiracy involving the bio-chips implanted in the clone trooper brains, Rex was able to discover the truth from his last words and promptly removed his bio-chip, as well as convincing Wolffe and Gregor to do the same. Pong Krell Rex initially respected Pong for his victories. This respect was gradually lost during the Battle of Umbra by Pong's arrogance and disrespect for him and his men. Things came to a head when they fought each other. When Kreel was imprisioned, Pong revealed his true colors as a power-hungry sadist who loathed the Clones as "creatures bred in some labratory" and who had turned traitor. Gallery Trivia *Rex is actually 31 years old, though his biological state is likely closer to at least sixty years, due to the accelerated aging that was genetically installed in all Clone Troopers. *In the episode "Warhead" the story was going to be focused on Rex and Zeb, but Rex was changed for Chopper. *He shares the same name and title with the Star Tours droid RX-24. *Rex later joined in the Battle of Endor. External Links * Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Soldiers Category:Hunters Category:Captains Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Acquired characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Military characters